


Good and Dirty

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Contraceptives are not mentioned but it should be inferred that they are in use, Cumplay, F/M, Female Phil Lester, Femdom, Light Femdom, Oral Sex, Riding, Submissive Dan Howell, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dominant phil lester, have safe sex kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan's stressed out about his video. His girlfriend gives him a release.





	Good and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Thanks for clicking! For this work, I wanted to experiment a little bit. Phil is always painted as the dominant one of the Phan relationship, and I have always been interested in femdom. I wanted to see if Phil could maintain his dominance, even as a woman. Aaaaaaand, this fic was born! I understand if it's not your cup of tea. There's plenty of fics out there, written by very talented people. You could refer to my Bookmarks if you want a recommendation.  
> If you see a mistake, please let me know.  
> Enjoy!

Dan Howell sighed and rolled his shoulders for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour. He was busy editing a new video for his channel and it proved to be more difficult than he had anticipated. Glancing at the clock, he suddenly realized that he’d been sitting at his desk staring at the computer for more than six hours. 

He groaned and scrubbed his hand down his face, about ready to scrap the whole thing entirely. Then again, he did promise everyone that this video would be up tomorrow and he always beat himself up when he went back on a promise.

His train of thought was interpreted by a soft slapping of bare feet on his wooden floor and suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Two pale arms wrapped around his torso.

“Daniel.” The other person breathed as they nuzzled their face into Dan’s curls.

At that one word, Dan felt his whole body go lax. Phil’s use of his full name usually meant she was in the mood and wanted to take control of him. One simple word and he was submitting to her.

The arms let go of Dan and he found his chair was spinning around.

Phillis Lester (not that she would ever let someone call her that, just Philly or Phil would do) was wearing a cheeky smile as she gazed down at her boyfriend with playful ocean blue eyes.

Dan slowly let his eyes wander from Phil’s and down her body. They widened in shock as he took in her full attire, or lack thereof.

She was wearing simple black lingerie with delicate lace stitched at the bottom of her bra and the legs of her underwear. The color matched her shoulder-length, raven black hair. Looking back up at her face, Dan realized she was wearing a little bit of mascara and clear lip gloss that made her lips all shiny and kissable. It was hardly fancy, yet Dan thought Phil looked absolutely smashing. He suddenly felt sorry for all the other poor bastards that would never see such beauty grace their lives and, at the same time, pure joy. He was the only one who saw Phil like this. He was the only one she wanted.

A well-manicured hand reached down and cupped Dan’s cheek, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Phil giggled with her tongue poking out of her mouth.

“You’re beautiful.” Dan whispered, turning his head to nuzzle Phil’s palm and planting a small kiss on her fingers.

Phil blushed. Even after all these years, Dan’s compliments still got her flustered.

“My boy.” She murmured reverently, carding her fingers through his cinnamon-colored curls, “My good, good boy.” 

Dan shivered at her words. He had a praise kink a mile long and Philly always took advantage of this.

“Would my good boy want to play?” Phil asked, not ordering yet because she knew how caught up in his work Dan could be and wasn't sure if he wanted to be interrupted.

Dan sighed and glanced over his shoulder at his forgotten video. He then looked up back at Phil and smiled.

“I’m all yours.”

“Damn right, you’re mine.” Phil muttered, immediately taking on a more authoritative tone and posture as she straightened up and stepped back. “Strip to your boxers and get on the bed.”

Dan nearly broke the sound barrier with how fast he flung off his T-shirt and sweatpants. A lesser person would think him too needy and desperate as he dived onto his bed and settled among the pillows, his face akin to that of an eager puppy, but Dan didn’t care. He was in Phil’s hands now. Phil would take care of him, make him feel good and use him to make herself feel good. He couldn’t wait.

Phil watched her boyfriend scramble to follow her directions with a smirk on her face. She contemplated the man laid out before her, taking in his broad frame and lean muscles. She got on the end of the bed and began crawling up Dan’s form.

“What do you want, baby?” She asked as she completely bypassed his cock already straining against the fabric of his boxers and placed a kiss on his stomach.

Dan squirmed at the kiss, more than slightly ticklish. 

“Whatever you want, Philly.”

Phil chuckled against the crook of his neck and kissed her way down his collarbones. 

Dan squirmed even more. His neck had always been sensitive. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Phil murmured as she finally placed her lips on Dan’s. Her mouth was sticky from lip gloss. Her tongue slid into Dan’s mouth beside his own. She began to grind her pussy down into Dan’s crotch, causing him to moan.

They broke apart; gasping into each other’s mouths as Phil reached down and tweaked his nipple. Dan arched up in response, nearly screaming as Phil seized the same nipple between her fingers and twisted it.

“Phil, please!” Dan whined as Phil scratched down his chest, her bottom half still grinding against his.

Phil pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Begging already, Danny? We’ve only just started.” She reached behind herself and cupped Dan’s cock. “Since you’re so eager, how about you get me ready so I can fuck me on this,” she squeezed his cock, “as soon as possible?”

Phil rolled off of Dan and adjusted so she had her head lying comfortably on a pillow. Dan meanwhile got up and crawled on top of Phil’s petite body, kissing her again before snaking a hand down to start rubbing her clit through her panties. 

“Can I take them off?” Dan whispered, placing a shaky kiss onto Phil’s cheek. 

“Show me you deserve it first.” she replied with a slight sneer.

Dan moved his body down Phil’s, licking and nipping every inch of bare skin he could find, worshiping her with his tongue and teeth. He got down to her still-clothed breasts and a glance up at her face told him he wasn’t allowed to take her bra off either, so he pressed his tongue against one of her nipples. He tasted the fabric and skimmed his lips over the rough lace, determined to please, even if he couldn’t remove Phil’s clothes.

“Good boy.” Phil cooed, petting Dan’s head and Dan felt a rush of satisfaction at how breathy his girlfriend sounded. He loved how Phil made him feel while he was pleasuring her, how it removed all thought-negative or otherwise-from his often-too-loud head and set him into a state of calm, where his only purpose was to please the goddess lying before him.

He continued down to Phil’s stomach and paused at the hemline of her panties.

“May I take them off, please?” Dan asked again, looking up at her with the best begging eyes he could muster.

She giggled at his puppy-dog eyes. “Take them off with your teeth.” she replied.

Dan wasted no time. He carefully bit down the top of the black lace and dragged them down Phil’s legs.

“Come here.” Phil said, beckoning Dan with her finger.

Dan climbed back up her body, the panties still in his mouth, and Phil kissed him. She used her tongue to scoop her panties into her own mouth before pulling them out and tossing them to the side.  
She kissed Dan again. “Get down there.” 

Dan had never followed an order so quickly in his life, practically diving between Phil’s legs. Spreading them apart, he was greeted by the sight of Phil’s pussy, already wet with slick. He put his hands on Phil’s hips, not to keep her in place but rather him in place, because he wanted to stay in this position for a long time. Using the flat of his tongue, he laved over her outer lips, ending on her clit and swirling his tongue over the small nub.

“Oh, Daniel,” Phil cried softly, reaching down to fist his hair. “That felt so good, baby.”

Dan repeated the lick three times, each getting a soft squeal from the woman above. He then used his fingers to pry apart her lips to reveal her opening and wormed his tongue in, causing his nose to bury right on her clit, earning him a gasp. He began eating Phil out, lapping up the slick her pussy was producing. She tasted so good; Dan would happily stay here, forever pleasuring his angel. One of his fingers soon joined his tongue, penetrating deeper than the soft muscle could go. 

Phil was canting her hips upwards every so often, whispered ‘yeses’ falling off her mouth. She looked down at Dan and giggled when she saw his blissed-out expression. Dan was breathing heavily through his nose to make up for his mouth being occupied and every inhale caused Phil’s musky scent to cloud his brain.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could breathe.” Phil said in mock anger, curling her legs around his body and squeezing her thighs together, effectively smothering him.

Dan could breathe, but only just. He was dizzy from the lack of air and just the feeling of Phil all around. He could hear her giggling despite his ears being covered. He just moaned in pleasure and continued his ministrations on her pussy.

He eventually tapped out of the hold. Not because of the lack of oxygen, but because he couldn’t position his hand in the right way to get two fingers into Phil. Phil released him and he drew in a few deep gulps of air, red-faced. He finally managed two fingers in Phil and began pumping them in and out. He glanced up to find Phil looking at him curiously.

“I almost suffocated you, yet you’re still pleasuring me?” Phil asked, sounding almost impressed.

Dan paused. “Do you not want me to?”

Phil scoffed out a laugh before sitting up, much to Dan’s disappointment.

“Take off your boxers and lie down. I’m going to ride you.”

Dan immediately cheered up at that, doing as he was instructed. Phil straddled him, reaching down to his neglected cock and lining it up with her entrance.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” She murmured as she sank down on him.

Dan threw his head back and groaned as Phil’s tight walls squeezed his shaft all the way down until she bottomed out. They paused, both moaning, Phil at the delicious stretch and Dan at the sensation of Phil fluttering around his dick.

Phil pushed back up and dropped again. She began bouncing, setting a harsh pace. She undid the back of her bra and tossed that aside. 

Dan marveled at the sight of Phil’s beautiful breasts bouncing and swaying along with Phil’s rhythm.

“F-fuck, D-Dan!” Phil sobbed out, “Your cock feels so good in me.” She stopping bouncing and simply ground their pelvises together, moving back and forth up and down Dan’s body.

Blue eyes met brown as Phil stared deeply into Dan’s face.

“No one’s ever going to fuck me as good as you.” Phil’s eyes never broke contact with Dan’s, a look of steely resolve burning in them. She spoke so firmly, as if she was telling the gospel truth and Dan lost it.

He drew his hips back, thankful that his bed had a lot of give, and snapped up into Phil brutally. The woman above him shrieked, her arms giving out and she collapsed on top of Dan. She scrambled for purchase on the pillow below his head, giving in to Dan fucking up into her. 

“Just like that, Daniel. Oh my God.” She babbled as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. “Baby, I’m going to cum soon.”

Dan continued his punishing pace, mind almost completely run over with the need to make Phil cum, to fulfill her words that she’s never going to have someone as good as him. 

His prayers were answered as Phil suddenly keened and arched her back. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her walls spasmed around Dan’s shaft, sending Dan into his own orgasm. He groaned loudly as he spilled into his girlfriend’s welcoming body.

They both lay there, shivering with aftershocks from their release. Dan gently rolled them over and pulled out of Phil. She lay there panting as Dan crawled down her and settled between her legs one last time. Spreading her pussy with his fingers, he admired the sight of his milky white cum leaking out of her before leaning forward. He licked and sucked all the cum he could reach, Phil gasping softly all the while. When it seemed like he got all of it, he moved back to sit on his haunches.

Phil looked up at him and he opened his mouth, showing her his own cum sitting on his tongue before closing and swallowing it. 

“Come here.” said Phil sleepily and Dan obeyed, tugging the duvet to cover the both of them. 

They kissed each other lazily, Phil tasting herself and Dan mixed into one in Dan’s mouth.

“You’re such a dirty boy.” she mumbled as she lay her head on Dan’s chest and closed her eyes.

“Your dirty boy.” Dan emphasized as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s form. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his computer had gone into screensaver mode. He’ll deal with the video after a short nap. 

The woman beside him hummed an affirmative. 

“My dirty, good boy.”


End file.
